general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
General Hospital Black Hole
The General Hospital Black Hole 'is a term for when characters disappear for no reason at all. This happens when the writers feel they are useless or when the actor/actress who plays that character quits. '''Please don't get this confused with characters who left ''General Hospital and had a reason. For example, Brook Lynn Ashton left to start a focus on music. She would not be included on the list because she left to focus on music. Characters in the Black Hole now. *Lee Baldwin - Was on from 1963 to 2004. After Lila Quartermaine died, he was written off and never talked about He was mentioned by Scott Baldwin in 2013 when he said that he wished Gail and Lee could be at his wedding to Laura. In 2017, Lee was said to be living in Florida, when he passed away off screen. *Gail Baldwin - Was on from 1977 to 2004. Along with his husband Lee, she was written off in 2004. She was also mentioned by Scott Baldwin in 2013 when he said that he wished he and Gail could be at his wedding to Laura. In 2017, Gail was said to be living in Florida. *Simone Hardy - Was on from 1987 to 1996. After breaking up with Justus Ward, her character became pointless, so she was written off and not mentioned. *Tommy Hardy - Was on from 1989 to 1997. Entered the Black Hole, along with his mother. *Amy Vining - Was on from 1975 to 2002. After an episode, wasn't talked about or seen until 2014, when it was said she passed away, years earlier. *Roy DiLucca - Was written off of General Hospital, then off Port Charles. *Lainey Winters - Was on from 2005 to 2011. After an episode, wasn't seen or talked about. *Cruz Rodriguez - Was on from from 2005 to 2008. He became pointless, so he was written off.. *Mateo Ruiz - Was on from 2006 to 2007. He became pointless and was written off. *Winifred Leeds - Was on in 2009. She became pointless after, so she written off after 4 months. *Regina Thompson - Was on from 2007 to 2008 as a nurse. After an episode, she was never talked about or seen again. *Nadine Crowell - Was on from 2007 to 2009. After Nikolas Cassadine broke things off with her, she was never seen again. *Leo Julian - Was on from 2007 to 2008. When Night Shift ended he headed to GH, where his character was pointless and written off. *Toussaint Dubois - Had a major role on Night Shift, but when it ended, he headed to General Hospital, where his character was pointless, so he was written off in 2009. *Mischa Stephens - Was on in 2009. Was only a help to Helena Cassadine and when she found different help, she was pointless and written off. *Melinda Bauer - Was on in 2010. After her husband Warren and son Kiefer both died, she fell off canvas. *Peter Carroll - Was the judge for the Claudia Zacchara murder trial. After the trial was over and few off-screen mentionings, his character became pointless, so he was written off. *Terrell Jackson - Was on in 2011. When his friend, Lisa Niles, was put in a coma, his character became pointless, so he was written off. *Grace Yang - Was on in 2011. She was in the custody trial for Josslyn Jacks, when the trial ended, she became pointless and was written off. *Rosalie Martinez - Was on from 2014-15. She helped Helena Cassadine in one of her many plots and Nikolas Cassadine to attempt to steal ELQ from the Quartermaines. After she married college friend Brad Cooper to get out of testifying against each other, she became pointless and was written off. In 2016, Brad revealed he found a way to end his marriage to Rosalie without having to testify. Characters who escaped the Black Hole *Steven Webber - Was a regular from September 2004 until May 2005, when he became pointless and was written-off. In December 2009, he returned and it was learned he was in Memphis. In early 2013, he leaves with the reason of going back to Memphis to face sentencing of murder. *Audrey Hardy - Was on from 1964 to 2009, was last talked about when Elizabeth Webber said she was babysitting her son Cameron. She was seen in an episode in 2013, and later again in 2015, when she wrote a letter to Elizabeth. She is occasionally mentioned as babysitting Elizabeth's boys. *Bobbie Spencer - Was on from 1977 to 2010. She was written off and is hardly talked about, even though her daughter Carly Jacks is still on the show and an important character. She was seen briefly in 2013 and is now said to be in Seattle. She returned again in 2013 and is now recurring in the show. *Lesley Webber - Was on from 1972 to 1986 and 1996 to 2009. She is seen in May 2013 after about four years without mentioning or appearing. She came back to Port Charles after her grandson Nikolas Cassadine was shot and Lulu was kidnapped. She later officiated her daughter Laura's wedding to Scott Baldwin. Lesley continues to appear less frequently with her most recent appearance being in December 2017. *General Hospital Black Hole